mi verdadera identidad
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: bella descubre su verdadera idententidad y su verdadero amor esta historia la tengo publicada en lunanuevameyer
1. prefacio

Prefacio

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, estaba con victoria antes de que esta me matara cuando apareció el lobo a salvarme y victoria con Laurent lo golpearon comencé a sentir un extraño calor en mi y explote lanzándome contra ellos, cuando paso todo, es decir cuando ya no había ni cenizas de victoria y Laurent me di cuenta de lo que me había sucedido. Estaba en cuatro patas y mi pelaje era de un color blanco y mis ojos eran azules

-_que me paso-_ pensé aterrada

_-¡bella!- _dijo con sorpresa

_-jake que sucedió por que estoy en cuatro patas-_ le exigí

_-bella eres una de nosotros-_una de ellos que cosa

_-una de ustedes-_ dije confundida

_-si un licántropo-_ me dijo del más natural

_-que es eso-_seguía confundida

_-vamos con Sam y te lo explicaremos-_ asentí

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos corriendo con jake, hasta que aparecimos en casa de SAM, donde salieron Embry, paúl y pared junto a SAM y una chica la cual tenia tres cicatrices en su rostro, Jacob volvió a su forma humana y le explico todo. ¿Qué cambios habrá ahora en mi vida?


	2. la leyenda de mi familia

Había pasado 5 meses desde que ellos se habían ido, donde solo había un agujero en mi pecho muy profundo, jake hace dos meses no me habla, me sentía muy sola, Charlie tenia muchos turnos nocturnos por la desaparición de la gente, no había nada que hacer, suspire mirando por la ventana, era de noche y estaba sola, sentía que algo iba a suceder pero no sabia que era lo que sucedería, además he tenido extraños sueños, siempre aparecía una loba blanca en mis sueños, moví mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos cuando sentí un pequeño ruido en la parte de debajo de la casa.

-quien esta allí-dije con un poco de temor

-bella soy yo-dijo Charlie saliendo de la cocina

-OH, lo siento papa, no te oí llegar-dije avergonzada

- no te preocupes-dijo y me miro- te vez cansada deberías dormir

-si tienes razón-dije

Subí las escaleras de vuelta a mi cuatro, donde me cambie y me acosté a dormir, no paso mucho para que me despertara sobre saltada, de nuevo ese sueño, baje a la sala y vi. A Charlie, el cual revisaba unos viejos documentos los cuales llamaron mi intención

-¿Qué es eso?-dije

-la leyenda de la familia Swan-dijo

-de donde viene esa leyenda-dije sentándome enfrente de el

-de la push -dijo- mi bisabuelo se llamaba John Swan Black

-¿Black?-dije confundida

-si-dijo- el bisabuelo de Billy y el Mio eran primos

-entonces jake y yo somos familia-dije

-si son primos lejanos-dijo

-OK-dije

-bueno debo irme adiós-dijo

-adiós papa-dije

Después de que Charlie se fue seguí mirando los papeles, hasta que encontré una carta, Por su aspecto debía tener mas de cien años escritos, tome cuidadosa la carta y la abrí, había un nombre para una tal Arabella becob, ley en voz alta lo que decía:

_Arabella_

_Siento que lo nuestro terminara así, pero no podía decirte el motivo de todo esto, por que ni siquiera yo se lo que es, se que te enteraste que conocía a Emma y que pronto me casare con ella, pero yo nunca quise dejarte, pero mi condición me lo pide hacer, nunca deje de amarte pero cuando conocí a Emma fue que todo encajo dentro de mi, yo me había enamorado de ti siendo humano, pero no lo soy, soy un lobo un licántropo, es de familia y Emma es mi imprimada, te amo Arabella pero eres una amiga solamente ahora_

_Siempre tu amigo_

_ John Swan_

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, si mi tatarabuelo era licántropo eso quiere decir que mi abuelo, Charlie o incluso yo tenemos el gen de los licántropos por eso , la leyenda de la push dice que hubo una vez un lobo de pelaje azul como el cielo y ese era mi tatarabuelo.


	3. el padro

Me desperté temprano aquel día, había decidido ir a hablar con jake, yo sabia que jake y la banda de SAM eran licántropos, ellos mismo habían prohibido que jake me hable, solo por el hecho que aquella vez Victoria se escapo, tan sola me sentía que fui al padro, conduje por media hora y despues camine una hora adentrándome en el bosque, cuando llegue al claro todo estaba casi desecho, solo había maleza y arboles secos, suspire y me sente en el piso cuando sentí que era observada, levante la vista y me encontré con victoria a pocos centímetros de mi

-vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo con su cantarina voz- pero si es la humana de los cullen

-vi...Cto...Ria-dije con miedo

-asi es linda-dijo sonriendo- ven Laurent

-huele mejor que la ultima vez-dijo Laurent acercándose

-que quieren-dije armándome de valor

-venganza-dijo victoria- ojo por ojos

-solo tu sangre-dijo Laurent

Con pánico contemple como ambos se preparaban para atacarme cuando a lo lejos se escucho un aullido, no paso mucho cuando apareció el lobo de pelaje rojizo, aterrada contemple como se lanzaba sobre Laurent y victoria, estos lo golpearon y eso hizo que chillara aterrada, cuando empecé a sentir un calor por mi cuerpo y unos temblores tan fuertes que no me di cuenta que corría hacia ellos y termine lanzándome, no sé qué paso pero al momento de lanzarme mi cuerpo estallo y caí en cuatro patas, furiosa arremetí contra victoria desmembrándola lenta y dolorosamente, no me di cuenta de lo que me había sucedido hasta que vi la fogata con los cuerpos de victoria y Laurent ardiendo a unos pasos de mi, el lobo me miraba desde su lugar asombrado

-_claro que estoy sorprendido_**-** por mi mente

-_¿Qué? Me volví loca o que-_ pensé sin reconocer a jacob

_-¡bella!- _dijo jake con sorpresa

_-jake que sucedió por que estoy en cuatro patas-_ le exigí

_-bella eres una de nosotros-_una de ellos que cosa

_-una de ustedes-_ dije confundida

_-si un licántropo-_ me dijo de lo más natural

_-que es eso-_seguía confundida

_-vamos con Sam y te lo explicaremos-_ asentí

Corrimos por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la push, jake aullo para llamar a los demás lobos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Emily vimos a sam, jared, paul, seth, leah todos soprendidos por verme, suspire y agache mi cabeza, jacob me miro y fue a cambiarse de forma y volvió corriendo hacia nosotros

-quien es-dijieron los demás lobos

-es bella-dijo jake

-¿Qué?-gritaron

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo sam frunciendo el ceño


	4. mi nueva manada

Capitulo3: mi nueva manada

Sam me miro y asintió con la cabeza hacia sus pensamientos, todos los demás estaban muy confundidos no sabían cómo es que yo me había convertido en licantropía.

-bella puedes ir a volver a tu forma humana, para que hablemos-dijo

Asentí con mi cabeza y corrí hacia el bosque pensando en lo relajante que se sentia mientras corría y entonces de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo y en mi forma humana, gracias a dios jacob dejo mi mochila en el suelo y corrí hacia ella por ropa y me vesti, una vez lista corrí hacia donde los demás, todos estaban confusos

-pasa bella ahora hablaremos todos-dijo sam

-entendido-dije entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la pequeña cocina

-puedes explicarnos como es que eres loba-dijo Emily confundida

- no se-dije- pero tengo un bisabuelo que era primo del bisabuelo de jacob

-que-dijo jake

- si mi bisabuelo se llamaba John swan black-dije

- tienes el gen-dijo sam- bueno bella bienvenida a la manada

-gracias sam- dije

-bien síguenos-dijo leah

Leah y Emily me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron a una parte de la casa y comenzaron a arreglar mi cabello, el cual debieron cortar el pelo hasta las mejillas, ademas de que había adquirido un tono rojizo, mi vestimenta comenzó a ser poleras sin mangas y short cortos ademas que en unos de mis brazos tiene tatuado el brazo izquierdo, ahora ya no soy la chica de vampiro ahora era la nueva chica lobo y me gustaba más de lo que pensé que me gustaría


	5. encuentro

Capitulo 4: encuentro

(Alice pov)

Desde que abandonamos Forks, nada a sido lo mismo para nosotros ahora estábamos en delani viendo donde nos iríamos a vivir para que los humanos no sospecharan, de repente sentí una ráfaga fría de viento, solo por instinto cerré mis ojos y vi. La visión

*visión Ons*

Bella en el pardo miraba todo con una expresión de suma tristeza cuando algo la hace voltear, escucha algo decir a huella persona y entonces susurra

-Vic...Toh...ria-dije con voz ahogada

Y ella llama a Laurent y después aparece una sombra que bella ve aterrada y ella grita y después desaparece

*visión off*

-BELLA-grite

-Alice que fue eso-dijo Edward- que significa

- victoria fue por bella con Laurent-informe a los demás

Después de unos minutos nos preparamos y corrimos a velocidad vampiriza a Forks

(Bella pov)

Corría por todo el bosque en compañía de Seth y leah ellos me estaban enseñando a luchar, ya que no sabíamos cuantos vampiros existían en el mundo.

-_y como se supone que reconozca a un vampiro-_susurre en mi forma lobuna

-_su olor es muy dulzor-_dijo Seth

_-el olor a chupasangres ara que arrugues la nariz-_aporto leah

Seguimos un poco mas en nuestra conversación hasta que sentimos un aullido de Sam, corrimos hacia donde se encontraban los demás, a medida que nos acercábamos un olor dulzor hizo que arrugara mi nariz pero extrañamente ese olor se me era familiar. Al llegar, pude ver de donde provenía ese olor, era Carlisle y detrás de el venían llegando, esme, Alice, rosalie, jasper, emmett y edward, todos soltaron un gruñido. SAM nos hizo callar

-_malditas sanguijuelas_-dijo jake colocándose a mi lado

-_por que volvieron_-susurre

(Edward pov)

Carlisle corría delante de todos nosotros, de un momento a otro sentí y oí como se detenía, todos preocupados apresuramos el paso oía otras mentes allí aparte de mi familia, cuando llegamos vi. A 11 lobos, los cuales soltaron un gruñido al vernos

-_malditas sanguijuelas_-grito el lobo rojizo en su mente

-..- no escuche respuesta del lobo blanco que me fije que había

-_tendré que volver a mi forma humana y hablar con ellos_-pensó el lobo negro al parecer el líder

-que son esas criaturas-dijo Alice

-son licántropo-susurre- mitad humanos mitad lobos

-.._Yo… púe…-_eso escuche del lobo blanco

-no-eso fue el alfa

El lobo negro corrió por el bosque hasta que lo sentimos cambiar de forma, unos minutos mas tardes apareció un joven moreno no de mas de 20 años , al llegar arrugo la nariz y fue flaqueado por dos lobos

-Jacob, paúl relájense-dijo- que hacen aquí

- tu quien eres-dijo Carlisle- la ultima vez que me tope con licántropos fue con Efraín

-soy Sam Uley-dijo el joven

-solo buscamos a bella-dijo Alice- bella Swan

Cuando Alice pronuncio ese nombre, todos los lobos miraron al lobo blanco el cual dio un paso y se coloco al lado de Sam pero este la ignoro

-ella no esta-dijo Sam- mejor aléjense de la push

Y con eso los lobos se fueron, pero el lobo blanco nos miraba como si nos conociera


	6. reencuentro

Después de un fin de semana en la push y de acostumbrarme a ser loba, tenia que volver al instituto, a Charlie le extraño mi corte de pelo pero así seria desde hoy, me levante colocándome un Jean ajustado y una polera rosa, aun recordaba como los Cullen se pusieron triste cuando me nombro Alice, moví mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, desayune un gran bol de cereal , unas tostadas y un café antes de irme ahora en mi moto de ves en mi camioneta hacia el instituto , cuando llegue vi. El volvo aparcado en su lugar de siempre, aparque mi moto donde siempre y baje recibiendo varias miradas curiosas, había olvidado que la polera era de una sola manga y dejaba mi tatuaje quileute a la vista, iba a mi clase de historia y me tope con Ángela

-hola ¿bella?-dijo asombrada

-hola áng.-dije sonriéndole

-how esta distinta-dijo

-si-sonreí- vamos a clases

-si-dijo

Camine con Ángela a mis clases sabia que todos me miraban, el DIA paso lo mismo, suspire ahora tendría que ir a la cafetería, cuando estaba por llegar sentí que todos ya hablaba, era súper tener oídos agudos, cuando entre todos se giraron a mirarme especialmente ellos, sonreí no mostrándome como aquella entupida humana que fui, camine por mi comida cuando sentí a Alice detrás de mi

-que deseas Cullen-dije

-bella-dijo

-que-me gire y vi. que ella me miraba- no puedo perder mi tiempo

Salí de la cafetería caminando, sabia que ellos me seguían, corrí mas rápido hacia el bosque hasta que el un momento me gire

-que hacen aquí-susurre- no era que se Irian y seria como si no hubieran existido

-bella todo era mentira-dijo rosalie

-ja, a otro con eso-dije

-bella es la verdad solo lo dije por que quería que fueras humana-dijo edward

- humana pues te equivocas-gruñí comenzando a temblar

-mira Isabela es la verdad cosa tuya si no lo crees-dijo rosalie

No pensé ni dos veces y me lance hacia delante cayendo en mi forma lobuna, gruñéndoles, sabia que me miraban asombrados, ja ni ellos pensaban lo que yo soy

-bella-dijo Alice- eras tú

Mire mis patas blancas, antes de correr lejos, los sentí correr detrás de mí, pero gracias a dios era más rápida que ellos además mis ojos azules de seguro los desconcertaron


	7. la historia de los swan

Capitulo6: la historia de los swan

Llegue corriendo a la push , me sentía aterrada, sabia que los demás ya habían leído mi mente si es que estaban en forma lobuna cuando llegue solo Emily se encontraba, volví a mi forma humana y me quede con ella, sabia que Emily, Se estaba moviendo mientras cocinaba para los chicos , me senté mirando por la calle sin ver nada en realidad , sentía que algo pasaría, los Cullen se habían dado cuenta de lo que soy, suspire , los demás habían llegado todos comían

-bells pasa algo-dijo jake

-no nada-dije

-algo te paso-dijo mirándome- ¿acaso te imprimaste?

-eh no claro que no-dije aterrada- solo paso lo que debía pasar

- supieron que eres loba-dijo

-si-susurre- solo falta decirle la verdad a Charlie

-pero por que…-dijo pero Seth lo interrumpió

- por que no buscas en las leyendas el por que tu familia tiene el Gem-dijo

-si pero no lo se.-dije insegura

-vamos Billy nos contara sobre tu tatarabuelo-dijo

-vamos-dije

Nos levantamos y entramos a la sala donde nos esperaban todos ya sentados, Billy se sorprendía un poco aun al ver que era una de ellos ahora, Hem senté cerca de el

-vas a contar la leyenda sobre John swan-dije

-si tu deseas conocerla si-dijo

-si por favor-susurre

-bien la historia de John swan comienza hace casi cien años atrás, tu tatarabuelo tenia 17 años, el no creía en las leyendas mientras que mi bisabuelo Efraín, ya estaba en la manada y se preocupaba por la tribu , pero un día una mujer fría de ojos rojos llamada Arabella llego a forks John al verla se sintió atraído todo por la belleza de los vampiros- todos lo mirábamos atentos- Arabella se enamoro de John, pero con el tiempo llego un vampiro buscando a Arabella, pero como ella no quería irse sin John el otro chupasangre mordió a John

-lo mato- susurre aterrada

-no, John no murió, Arabella saco la ponzoña de su cuerpo, días después John se transformo por primera vez en lobo, era un lobo azul como el mar y ojos negros como la noche, todos decían que los descendientes de aquel lobo estarán atados a los vampiros, Arabella sentía que algo pasaba y eso desato la guerra entre Arabella y John, Emma Wilson era una chica nueva en la tribu , John al verla se imprimo de ella, Emma supo lo de la licantropía, un día John estaba con Emma viendo un anillo de compromiso cuando Arabella trato de matar a Emma y John se transformo en lobo e impidió el ataque, John se caso con Emma y nació tu bisabuelo pero después de John y Efraín nadie mas hasta ustedes se había transformado en licántropo

-bella tu me dijiste que la sanguijuela james te mordió-dijo jake

-¿eso es verdad?-dijo Billy

-si-susurre mostrando mi marca de media luna en mi muñeca

- la leyenda se repite-susurro- solo que tu aun no te imprimas o si lo hiciste tu imprimación es uno de los Cullen


	8. enfrentamiento

Capitulo7 enfrentamiento

Después de saber la historia de mi tatarabuelo, me fui a casa, Charlie por lo que la manada me dijo no debía saber nada, suspire, el clima era lluvioso pero me sentía como si estuviese en Phoenix, mientras corría sentí el olor de uno de los Cullen cerca, pare de correr hasta que la figura de emmett estuvo enfrente de mi, en un momento me asuste pero después volví a mi actitud fría

-hola bella-dijo

-emmett-dije asistiendo- ¿necesitas algo?

- no, -dijo susurrando- solo quería verte y hablar contigo

-de que-dije

- de por que nos odias ahora-dijo

- no los odi….-comencé a decir pero rosalie salio de la nada y me golpeo

-aléjate de el-gruño

- maldita rubia-gruñí antes de transformarme

Ella corrió hacia mi tratando de golpearme y yo le devolvía los golpes, los Cullen llegaron y veían aterrorizados como rosalie me golpeaba, gruñí parándome en mis patas y me lance sobre rosalie para estrellarla contra un árbol, ella me empujo lanzándome lejos, gruñí de dolor me había roto un hueso, gruñí mas fuerte y me lance contra ella, la lucha seguía hasta que en un momento a otro Alice grito

-rosalie déjala-dijo cruzándose

No se que paso pero de un momento a otro rosalie estaba estrellada lejos y siendo ayudaba a levantarse y Alice estaba debajo de mis patas con mis colmillos cerca de su cuello, en ese momento sus ojos dorados me miraron y yo la mire

-_bells perdóname amiga, por favor, nunca quise irme edward nos lo pidió, el quería que fueras humana, ni siquiera sabíamos que eras loba-_ Alice me miraba sorprendida y me sentí extraña se suponía que solo con la manada podia hablar asi

-_Alice, te escuche en mi mente, lo siento-_me levante alejandome de ella

-calma bells-dijo ella acercándose y acariciando mi pelaje- eres muy hermosas

-_por que la ataque-_mire a Alice con culpa en mis ojos

- toma aquí tienes ropa-dijo

Aúlle en frustración e ignore la ropa, vi. La mirara de horror de esme y me sentí lo peor, corrí mas lejos que nunca, cuando me asegure que nadie me seguía volví a mi forma humana y me vestí solo con mi ropa interior y corrí hasta mi casa, sin que nadie especialmente Charlie se diera cuenta escale hacia mi habitación, cuando entre me asegure de cerrar la ventana, busque mi ropa de dormir, me vestí y me deje caer en el piso, mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por mi cara, ¿Cómo había atacado a Alice? ¿Por que me siento tan mal al ver la mirara de horror de esme y Carlisle? ¿Por que yo tuve que ser licantropía? ¿Por que mi tatarabuelo destino que yo debería estar con vampiros? ¿Por que? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente, no sabia que pasaba solo lloraba silenciosamente. Me sobresalte al sentir un ruido

-calma bells, somos Alice y Carlisle-dijo

- pa...Sen-dije abriendo la ventana

- gracias-dijo Alice sonriendo- Carlisle te arreglara el hueso que rosalie te quebró

- gracias-dije susurrando

-de nada-dijo Carlisle entrando – déjame que te vea

Carlisle me reviso y arreglo el brazo Sissie de dolor, Alice vio como había cambiado, suspire mi pelo me lo había cortado una semana antes que ellos llegaran fue justo en la semana que me comencé a transformar


	9. recuperando a mi mejor amiga y anabella

Capitulo8: recuperando a mi mejor amiga y arabella

Después de que Carlisle me atendiera no recuerdo más que a Alice acariciando mis cabellos, cuando desperté me encontré a Alice esperándome con la ropa lista, me levante y le sonreí, me bañe rápido y volví a la habitación vistiéndome con la ropa que ella me entregaba le sonreí y me cambie

-gracias Alice-dije

-de nada-dijo

-siento lo de ayer-dije

-no te preocupes –dijo- bella ¿hace cuanto que te transformaste?

-hace una semana-susurre- me corte el cabello- me tome mis cortos mechones de pelo y reí- hasta me tatúe

- que –dijo con horror

- si eso, coloque mi marca quileute-dije

-OK eso lo hablaremos después-dijo antes de volver a tener la mirada ausente

De repente sentí un extraño aroma a vampiro mezclado con el de mi padre, me asuste y corrí hacia donde sentía el olor, sentí que Alice me llamaba a gritos pero no me importo, seguí corriendo y me transforme en loba, corrí hasta llegar a mi casa donde una chupasangre de pelo castaño, ojos rojos como la sangre sostenía del cuello a mi padre

-el último Swan-susurro- pagaras por mi John

-suélteme-dijo Charlie

-vaya, vaya, tu morirás por mi John-dijo la mujer

Gruñí y me azapage colocándome casi enfrente de ella, vi. su mirada de horror al verme, había algo en ella que me decía que me era familiar, Alice se puso a mi lado mientras Edward , soltaba a mi padre de las manos de ella y emmett junto a Rosalíe la agoraban, Jasper , esme y Carlisle estaban a mi lado

-quien eres-dijo Jasper

-Arabella-dijo la vampira- busco a mi John

-_ella es la chica, la vampira de mi tatarabuelo-_pensé

-John cuanto-dijo Jasper lo mire bufando- si buscar a John Swan el y murió hace mucho

- ella lo mato-me señalo- esos malditos pulgosos son los culpables

-_maldita_…-gruñí

- y el ultimo Swan debe morir-dijo

No aguante mas y volví a mi forma humana gracias a dios quede en ropa interior y no desnuda, bufe y mire a la vampira con odio mientras me le acercaba

-y por eso lo ibas a matar- señale a Charlie

-exacto pulgosa-dijo- el es el ultimo Swan

-ja, ja. Ja-dije sarcásticamente- te equivocas

-que –dijo

-si por que el ultimo Swan soy yo-dije- emmett y Rosalíe suéltenla

ellos me obedecieron y sentí a Arabella venir por mi pero era tarde para ella por que yo ya me había transformado y la ataque rompiendo sus brazos , piernas torso y su cabeza, después de unos minutos de lucha solo se veía las cenizas de ella, volví a mi forma humana y me acerque a Charlie

-papa-dije

-b...e...l...Lah-dijo

-calma ya esta todo bien-susurre abrazándolo- lo siento

- no te preocupes hija-dijo- solo quiero saber si estas bien

-sana como un Huey-dije


	10. contandole el secreto a charlie

Capitulo9: contándole el secreto a Charlie

Abrace fuertemente a mi padre , mientras Jasper ayudaba a que se tranquilizara, sabia que el tenia muchas preguntas y con gusto se las respondería, Edward y los Cullen me ayearon a llevar a Charlie a dentro de la casa, mientras esme le preparaba un te y algo para comer, subí a mi habitación busque mi ropa que me pondría, me vestí simplemente con los Jean una polera , una vez lista baje a la sala donde todos me esperaban

-¿y bien quien me explicar que fue todo eso?-susurro Charlie

-yo-susurre

-Bien te escuchare-dijo

- por la sangre de la familia de bisabuelo y el de Billy, corre magia, la cual despierta cuando criaturas de la noche, frías como la piedra y de ojos rojos aparecen-susurre

-como esa tal Arabella-dijo Charlie

-si papa-lo mire y mire a los Cullen los cuales asistieron – ella y los Cullen son vampiros

-que-dijo mi papa

-si Charlie, pero los Cullen son vegetarianos-susurre

- no quiero saber mas-dijo

-este bien-susurre

-me iré a dormir Isabela no quiero anda de criaturas aquí-dijo

-si –dije

Charlie subió a dormir, me senté en el sofá tapándome el rostro el nunca me llamaba Isabela y ahora que lo hiciera se significaba que el rechazaba lo que soy

es cortito lo se pero en el proximo capitulo sabremos quien es la imprimacion de bella quien sera ¿jacob,seth o edward?


	11. imprimacion

Capitulo10: imprimación

Los días iban pasando, ya no sabia que hacer, tenia muchos líos en mi mente, debía resolver lo de Edward, ver que pasa con jake por que me mira de esa forma, suspire, lea me miro divertida, nos encontrábamos corriendo por toda la pus ya que estabamosh de guardia esa noche, sentia que algo vendría y seria una cosa muy difícil, pero como saber realmente lo que es la imprimación como saber quien es realmente tu persona ideal

-_SAM dice que con ver a la persona a los ojos se sabe_- pensó leah

-_OH, pues a Edward y jake siempre los veo a los ojos pero no me pasa nada-_pensé

-_talvez ninguno de ellos es tu imprimación-_pensó

La mire con nostalgia antes de que nos separáramos y nos fuéramos a nuestras casas a cambiarnos, volví a mi forma humana, me había mudado a casa de Billy ya que Charlie no deseaba verme, subí a la habitación que me habían dado y me acosté en mi cama a dormir, no se cuantas horas dormir pero cuando desperté sentia un delicioso olor, me levante vistiéndome con mis vestimentas (Jean y polera), baje hacia la cocina cuando sentí la voz de uno de los chicos pero

-ya comen y no me dejan nada ami-susurre

-bella-dijeron todos

-hola quil, Emory, leah, jake y Seth-dije

- quieres bells-dijo Seth ofreciéndome unas galletas

-Clare…- estaba hablando y justo sus ojos y los míos se toparon

Sentia voces hablando enfrente nuestro llamándonos pero nada me importaba, sentía que estaba completa que dentro de mi no había ningún agujero y que todos los cable que me ataban a mi antigua vida se habían cortados todos para darle paso a uno, al que me sostenía a esta vida a el, a Seth, al parecer a el le pasaba lo mismo, vi. varias manos moverse enfrene de mi pero no les preste atención

-diablos- susurro la voz de Jacob- ellos no se…

-imprimieron-susurro la voz de Billy el cual no se en que momento volvió-bella y Seth mírenme- justo en ese momento despegue la vista de Seth-

-que paso-susurre

-pues tú y Seth se han imprimado-dijo

-bella yo lo sien,..-lo corte

-calma Seth-susurre- es involuntario

Pasamos una hora escuchando como Billy y SAM nos explicaban sobre la imprimación y lo que esto con llevaba, ahora tenia una cosa que hacer hablar con Edward y los Cullen, pero presiento que algo grande una lucha grande se viene

-pero la leyenda decía que la ultima heredera del gen por parte de los Swan no se podía imprimar-susurro jared

-que-susurre

-es un mito-dijo Harry- pero si Seth y tu se imprimaron

-todo era teoría-susurre

Después de eso Salí de la casa tenia que hablar con los Cullen, tome mi moto y conduje hasta la casa de ellos, necesitaba hablar pero no esperaba encontrarme con aquellas personas, eran tres hombres, su piel eran tan blanca como la de los vampiros, los Cullen al sentir mi presencia se giraron a verme especialmente Edward, los tres vampiros también se giraron y sus ojos rojos me miraban como si fuese la cena

-ella quien es-dijo quien parecía ser el líder

-ella es una amiga aro-dijo esme

- quien eres-dijo el de cabello cano

-Isabela Swan-susurre y ellos me miraron con curiosidad


	12. vulturis, conversacion y planeando

Capitulo11: vulturis, conversación y planeando

Fruncí el ceño ante la mirada de ellos, que querían ellos, que hacían aquí, mire sus ojos y casi grito al ver el color carmesí de sus miradas, comencé a temblar lentamente, Alice se coloco a mi lado y acaricio mis brazos

-calma bells-susurro

-que me calme-susurre entre dientes- quienes son este chupasangre

-ellos son aro, marco y cayo-dijo Carlisle

-pero permiten que se alimenten de humanos-susurre- eso es violar el tratado

- ellos no se alimentan aquí-dijo Edward

-y esta encantadora joven como sabe nuestra existencia-susurro aro mirándome

- es una licántropo-dijo Rosalíe

-interesante-susurro aro

-no somos mascotas de nadie- gruñí temblando- Edward necesito hablar contigo

-sobre que-dijo

-en privado-dije

Carlisle, aro, marco y cayo junto a los demás Cullen entraron a la casa, Edward me tomo de la mano me guío hacia un sendero un poco mas lejos de su hogar,

-que quieres hablar-susurro

-yo hummm... quiero saber el por que volvieron-dije

-Alice vio a victoria atacarte-dijo

- ¿acaso no vio el fina?-dije

-te vio muerta-dijo

-pues no estoy muerta-dije

-gracias a Jacob-dijo eso me molesto

- que-susurre enojada

-si, si el no hubiera matado a victoria tu es….-lo corte

-espérate estas diciendo que jake mato a victoria- el asintió, no hice nada mas que reírme

-de que te Ries no es gracioso-dijo

- claro que lo es-susurre- Jacob no mato a victoria

-entonces quien fue-susurro

Le sonreí ladinamente, lo dejaría con la incentridumbre, le hice un gesto de adiós y me transforme, corriendo hacia la push, ahora si Edward Cullen me subestimo y le enseñare a no hacerlo, corrí hasta llegar a los limites del bosque donde volví a mi forma humana y me vestí, camine hacia la casa sonriendo y Seth corrió a abrazarme

-bella, esta bien, te hicieron algo-susurro

-no pero debo hablar con SAM-susurre

- sobre que –dijo SAM apareciendo detrás de Seth

-hay que estar alertas-susurre- hay tres vampiros en Fores, se alimentan de humanos, son los famosos vulturis

- bien hay que coordinarnos- asentí mientras esperábamos que llegaran los demás de la manada, cuando llegaron todos, con SAM les contamos las novedades, entonces me miraron para saber que haría

- fácil-susurre- SAM, Brady y Colin correrán por el perímetro este-susurre- Jacob, quil y Embry correrán el perímetro norte-estos asintieron- leah, Seth y yo corremos el perímetro sur

Una vez todos de acuerdo, nos pusimos en posición para transformarnos y correr, una vez todos en fases salimos hacia nuestros lugares, _SAM, Jacob a media noche mandaremos a uno de cada integrante del grupo a descansar,_ pensé y estos asintieron


	13. explicaciones

Capitulo12: explicaciones

Con la manada desconfiábamos de los vulturis por lo cual hacíamos rondas por todo el dia, presentía que muy pronto se vendría una batalla muy grande, me estire en mi cama agotada ya que hace unos segundo había terminado mi ronda, cerré mis ojos para relajarme cuando sentí un olor y una presencia en mi cuarto, abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaban alice y Rosalíe

-se te ofrece algo alice-dije

-si bells-dijo mientras Rosalíe rodaba los ojos- me puedes explicar algo

-que cosa-susurre sentándome

- por que en mi visión la que hizo que volviéramos, desapareces-dijo alice

-no entiendo-dije

-alice solo ve una sombra acercarse a victoria y Laurent, después tu miras la sombras y desapareces-dijo Rosalíe

-bueno eso tiene que ver con que soy loba, alice no puede vernos-dije

-eso ya lo sabemos-dijeron

-dinos el por que tu desapareces en ese instante-dijo alice

- es una larga historia-dije

-escuchamos-dijo alice sentándose en la cama con Rosalíe

-era casi fines de febrero cuando me entere de lo que jake y los chicos era, la manada por seguridad le habían prohibido a jacob verme, yo al estar sola me sentía muy abandonada sentía que tenia un agujero que no se podía cerrar nunca dentro de mi –suspire- aquel dia me sentía muy dolida, no sabia que hacer Charlie se hallaba de pesca por lo que fui al claro, cuando había llegado al claro me sentía como si alguien hubiera borrado a la fuerza todos mis buenos recuerdos

-que paso después-dijo Rosalie

- me senté en el suelo sollozando cuando escuche la voz de victoria, en un principio me tense pero después me dije que asi dejaría de sufrir , cuando me gire para enfrentarla ella se encontraba con Laurent me iban a atacar cuando apareció jake y los ataco impidiendo que me mordieran, pero hubo un momento que victoria iba a golpear a jake , cuando mi cuerpo cornees a temblar y sentí ese calor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en cuatro patas corriendo hacia donde jake

-y que paso con victoria…-dijo alice

-y Laurent-dije y ellas asintieras- los mate, me lance sobre victoria despedazándola a la primera y los mismo hice con Laurent aunque solo reaccione cuando solo quedaban sus cenizas


	14. confeciones y un beso

Capitulo 13: confesiones y un beso

Camine por la playa después de haberle dicho a Alice y Rosalía todo el ambiente se había relajado, Salí de mi cas ay me vine a la push, los chicos estaban de ronda o eso creia , ya que no llebaba ni veinte minutos caminando cuando vi a seth correr hacia mi

-bella, bella-grito mientras se acercaba, senti una sonrisa en mi rostro y mi corazon acelerarse al verlo

-seth-chille corriendo a su encuentro,

Cuando llegue a su altura este me abrazo por la cintura mientras dábamos vueltas, no sabia si era por la imprimación o no pero de lo que estaba segura era que estaba sintiendo algo por seth a pesar que el es casi cuatro años menor que yo , pero físicamente parecía de mi edad, una vez que mis pies estuvieron en el suelo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos y lentamente mi rostro y el suyo se iban acercando cada vez mas, hasta que estábamos separados por unos milímetros , nuestras miradas estaban unidas

-bella-

-seth-

Susurramos al mismo tiempo justo cuando seth unió sus labios con los míos, lentamente mis labios se movían con los de el, senti como el delineo mis labios con su lengua para profundizar el eso y lo acedia profundice el Broz mientras cruzaba mis brazos tras su cuello, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto

-seth. Yo hummm...-dije pero me interrumpió

-mira bella no se si es la imprimación o no pero tu me gustas, a pesar que tengo 15 años y tu eres casi cuatro años mayor que yo pero te amo, aun cuando no te conozco mucho-susurro

- seth eso mismo quería decirte, no se si es la imprimación pero te amo,-susurre mirándolo a los ojos pero un aullido nos saco de nuestra burbuja- que pasara

-no se vamos-dijo

Asentí y corrimos transformándonos para saber que era lo que pasaba _ que ocurre_


	15. adelanto

hola le esta gustando el fic, espero que si diganme quieren saber que pasa con edward y bella cuando el se entere que seth y bella estan imprimados

bueno aqui les dejo un adelante del siguiente capitulo

* * *

pero mirad el tamaño de vosotros-dijo sorprendidos, gruñí rodando mis azules ojos- tu te me haces conocida-dijo señalándome, en respuesta le mostré los dientes

-paren-dijo Edward colocándose enfrente Mio, le gruñí- aro solo se perdió

-_si claro-_paul y su sascarmo

_-chupasangre no mientas- _esa fue leah

_-no te creo Edward- _mire sus ojos mientras gruñía

-es la verdad bella-dijo justo en ese instante llego el resto de la manada

_-bella-_ seth corrió hasta colocarse a mi lado y con su cabeza acaricio mi pata derecha


	16. seth mi imprimacion

Capitulo 14: Seth mi imprimado

-_Que ocurre-_pensé mirando al lobo negro que estaba enfrente a mi

-hay vampiros cercas-dijo sam

-donde-dije colocandome en mi pocision al lado de sam

-a dos kilómetros de aquí-dijo jared

-leah, paul, embry, seguidme-dije mientras comenzaba a correr

-bella-senti en seth la preocupación

-estaré bien Seth tu ve con SAM-dije mientras corría hacia donde jared habia dicho

Comencé a olfatear cuando llegamos a dos kilómetros cerca del límite con los Cullen y entonces senti aquel olor dulzor casi familiar, me acerque un poco, corrí hasta casi el límite y vi. A aro vulturín en nuestro territorio _por aquí_ pense, mientras leah y embry se colocaba a mis lados caminamos hasta ponernos frente a el, mientras gruñíamos

-Low pero mirad el tamaño de vosotros-dijo sorprendidos, gruñí rodando mis azules ojos- tu te me haces conocida-dijo señalándome, en respuesta le mostré los dientes

-paren-dijo Edward colocándose enfrente Mio, le gruñí- aro solo se perdió

-_si claro-_paul y su sascarmo

_-chupasangre no mientas- _esa fue leah

_-no te creo Edward- _mire sus ojos mientras gruñía

-es la verdad bella-dijo justo en ese instante llego el resto de la manada

_-bella-_ seth corrió hasta colocarse a mi lado y con su cabeza acaricio mi pata derecha

-_estoy bien-_le sonreí_- cálmate si_

La manda sabia de mi imprimación con seth pero no los Cullen, mira a Edward y este miraba de seth a mí y de mí a seth, _ que pasa Cullen no entiendes lo que pasa aquí verdad-_

-si no entiendo bella-dijo

_-es un idiota- _pensó jake

_-demasiado idiota-_pensó lea

_-eso salta a simple vista-_dijo Brady

_-eso es Ovio Brady Seth nos ha estado hostigando con eso todo el DIA-_pensó quil

_-ya chicos me dejáis en vergüenza-_dijo Seth

_-chicos basta si-_dije avergonzada_- si Edward no se da cuenta es por imbecil_

- que es lo que ocultan bella-dijo edward mirándome

- _Seth es mi imprimación, el es quien los ancestros hicieron que siguiera mi vida- _susurre en mi mente

Entonces todo paso muy rápido Edward se lanzo sobre Seth, pero me interpuse entre ellos gruñendo no dejaría que lo lastimara pero Edward no se rindió y volvió al ataque, yo empuje a Seth lejos de su camino recibiendo el ataque de Edward, esto hizo que me lanzara lejos por los aire hasta golpearme con un árbol, _Seth…._, susurre antes de que todo se volviera negro


	17. enfrentamiento 2

c

apitulo 15: enfrentamiento

Seth pov.

-Seth- escuche su voz antes de que sus ojos se cerraran corrí en mi forma lobuna a su lado, sentí a la manada acercarse junto a los Cullen, cuando sentí el olor de el, de Edward Cullen me gire y le gruñí haciéndole en frente ya que por su culpa mi bella estaba lastimada

-Seth yo... hummm... lo siento-dijo

_- cállate maldita sanguijuela_-gruñí

-Seth enserio lo lamento-dijo

-_la atacaste _–gruñí- _ella es mi todo_

_-_tu la amas y yo también la amo-dijo

- _TU JAMAS LA HAS AMADO_-grite en mi mente

-_Seth_-dijeron los demás

-_déjenme_ –dije

Gruñí colocándome en frente de el, el había golpeado a mi bella, menos mal que ahora el doctor colmillos la estaba curando, SAM nos había dicho que bella solo se había golpeado la cabeza y quedado inconciente y que se había quebrado unos huesos pero los Cullen iniciaron la lucha ahora empezara la guerra, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi espalda me lance contra Edward y lo golpee lanzándolo hacia un árbol, no alcanzo a ponerse de pie cuando me volví a lanzar sobre el

Varias veces los tales emmett y Jasper trataron de detergernos al igual que quila y Emory pero nosotros no dejábamos que se metieran esto era un enfrentamiento entre el y yo

No se cuanto tiempo paso entre nuestra batalla pero hubo un momento en el que yo quede con mis colmillos a unos centímetros de su cuello pero una voz hizo que me detuviera

-SETH, EDWARD PAREN YA-grito bella colocándose entre los dos

-bella-pensé y dijo el chupasangre

- no me importa quien es el lobo y quien es el vampiro-dijo mirándonos-pero Edward tu deberás afrentar Hals consecuencias , tu y yo tuvimos algo pero tu dijiste no amarme y ese amor que tuvimos se fue no existe mas-susurro mirándolo- ahora mi destino esta decidido- me miro- Seth se que soy mayor que tu pero nuestros ancestros han querido que yo este junto a ti mi futuro es junto a ti y a la manada, pero los Cullen son amigos no enemigos ,lo mismo te digo Edward cada quileute es amigo no enemigo pero si ambos no podéis entender esto mejor dejadme sola

-bella lo siento se que Seth igual lo siente solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos-dijo Edward

-solo ve con tu familia Edward y se feliz –dijo bella antes de sonreírle antes de correr un poco y transformarse en esa loba blanca con ojos azules que amo y correr a colocarse a mi lado-_no tienes algo que decir, esto Edward no leas nuestras mentes_

_- lo siento bella solo deje llevarme por los celos, te amo-_susurre


	18. la depedida

Capitulo16: la despedida

Bella pov

Habían pasado unas semanas después de aquel enfrentamiento, Edward se sentía dolido pero asi era la vida, nada es justo además el me había dicho que no me amaba, con Seth habíamos empezado una relación que era aceptada por nuestros padres a pesar de ser tres años mayor que el, Jacob se había imprimado de una chica llamada Vanesa o mejor dicho Neisse como todos la llamábamos

-beis ya te vas amor-dijo Seth mirandome

-si ya me voy-susurre

-bueno amor cuídate-dijo

-lo are nos vemos-susurre

Salí de casa y corrí a subirme a mi auto iría a despedirme de los Cullen ellos se Irian a Alaska, Seth los aceptaba pero aun tenia rencor hacia Edward, suspire , estacione el auto afuera de la casa Cullen donde ya todos listo me esperaban para despedirse antes de irse

-hola-susurre

-bella-dijeron en forma de saludo

- veo que ya os vais-susurre

-si solo te esperábamos a ti-dijo Alice

-OK-le sonreí, tal vez esta seria la última vez que vería a mi amiga

Ella a ver mi indecisión de acercarme o no se acerco a mi y me abrazo sollozando, lentamente sentí mis mejillas humedecerse, Alice había sido la única amiga que tenia y ahora ella se iría y no la volvería a ver

-OH bella, OH bella, te extrañare –decía entre sollozos

-yo... a ti...tambien... alice-dije

-duende yo igual quiero abrazarla –dijo Rosalía acercándose

-OH claro rose-dijo Alice apartándose de mi abrazo y rose me abrazo

-perdóname bella, se que empezamos mal al principio pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres una _hermana_ para mi-dijo sollozando

-no hay nada que perdonar rose, tu también eres una hermana para mi –susurre entre lagrimas, Rose se separo de mi y Jasper vino y me abrazo

-Jasper eres un gran amigo, hermano te extrañare-dije

-y yo a ti bella, perdón por lo de tu cumpleaños-dijo

- no te preocupes ya te he perdonado, por que no había nada que perdonar-dije separándome de su abrazo para que emmett me abrazara dando vueltas- emmett no puedo respirar

- OPS, lo siento hermanita, te extrañare-dijo

-yo igual osito te extrañare-dije

-bella-me llamaron Carlisle y esme

-te extrañaremos mucho bella, solo vive feliz siempre sonríe, siempre serás una hija mas para nosotros, cualquier cosa llámanos-dijo Carlisle

-si Carlisle tiene razón eres una hija mas nuestras te extrañaremos-dijo esme y ambos me abrazaron, suspire y me acerque a Edward

-espero que seas feliz Edward, ya llegara a tu vida la persona que te de un amor eterno-dije

-gracias bella, cuídate te extrañare-dijo

-yo igual-dije y lo abrace y después me separe- os deseo buen viaje los echare de menos

-NOSOTROS A TI-dijeron

Sonreí mirándolos por última vez y subía ami auto con dirección al pus mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas libremente


	19. tres años despues

Capitulo 17: tres años después

El tiempo pasaba rápido , hoy a mis 22 años era una chica que estaba ya por terminar la universidad,, estudiaba literatura me gustaba Seth a su 19 años y estaba en su primer año de universidad todo en la vida iba bien jake se habia casado con Vanesa, tenian una pequeña niña llamada lucia de la cual embry se imprimo eso nos causaba risa en un principio por que embry paso a ser del mejor amigo de jake a ser su futuro yerno, todo era felicidad aquí en la push, a veces cuando no habia nadie cerca de mi, me preguntaba ¿Qué fue de ellos? ¿sera edward feliz?, el aire agito mis cabellos trayendo consigo la esencia de seth, sonrei y me levante del pasto y me gire hacia el

-hola amor-dijo besandome

-hola cariño-susurre

-nos vamos-dijo sonriendome de lado

-claro-dije y frunci el seño- a donde vamos

-es sorpresa –dijo sonriendome

-seth-me queje- sabes que odio las sorpresa

-ya pero ahora la vas amar-dijo

Negue con mi cabeza mientras subiamo al auto de seth, el condujo hasta un lugar fuera de la reserva y de forks, miraba por las ventanas mientras sonreia la vida habia cambiado mucho durante este tiempo, no se cuanto tiempo seth estuvo manejando, solo se que se detuvo a fueras de un restaurante en port angeles, se bajo del auto y caballerosamente al igual que edward lo hiso una vez me ayudo a salir del auto, la temperatura para mi era tibia pero para un humano normal seria muy helada, entramos al restaurante al sector privado , a parecer seth tenia todo listo, nos sentamos en la mesa, al poco tiempo llego el camarero a pedirnos nuestras ordenes

-esto..hum . a que se debe-dije curiosa

-pues queria hacer algo para la hermosa loba-dijo

- ¿Cómo que?-susurre

Pero antes que el me respondiera llego el camarero con nuestras ordenes y se fue, seth me miraba con sus ojos mas brillosos que antes, saco una pequeña caja de su pantalón y me miro

-por esto-dijo y abrio la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo quileute- ¿isabella marie swan me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?

- si, claro que me casare contigo-susurre mientras el tomaba el anillo y lo colocaba en mi dedo

-te amo-susurramos los dos antes de besarnos


	20. la boda

el penultimo capitulo wii :D

chicas habra secuela se llamara mi verdadero amor

* * *

-te amo-susurramos los dos antes de besarnos

Capitulo 18: la boda

Estaba nerviosa no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación mientras leah, rene, emily, kim y la pequeña clarie me veian divertidas , hoy seria mi boda con seth, estaba muy feliz , no me habia imaginado casada no hasta ahora, movi mis manos nerviosamente en mi regazo, mire al frente vi como ellas seguían mirandome , hasta que rene se acerco y coloco sus manos en mis hombros

-bella, hija calma-dijo- ya en unas horas Serra tu boda

-pero y si se arrepiente-dije

-bella seth te ama-dijo kim

-además sabes que el no aria eso-dijo leah

-si tenéis razón-dije

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron un poco de mis nervios, sonreí al ver a Charlie entrar por la puerta, hubiera deseado que Alice estuviera aquí, hace años no se de ella, solo sabia que se habían ido a cañada, suspire mirando a mi familia sonriendo

-lista beis, el novio nos espera-dijo Charlie

-si lista-susurre tomando su brazo

-primero sale, clarie-dijo rene.- después kim, leah y emily junto conmigo y al final vosotros

-OK-dijimos todos a coro

Clarie salio hacia el pasillo de la iglesia justo en el momento que se escuchaba la música anunciando mi llegada, clarie sonrío y comenzó a caminar dejando pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas en el piso destral de ella entraron las chicas junto a mi madre, cada segundo que pasaba mas nerviosa me colocaba, pero esto lo hacia por mi por seth, todos los quileute nos miraban orgullosos y sonrientes, si no era para menos dos lobos unían sus vidas para todo la vida, cuando llego nuestro turno caminamos lentamente al compás de la música hacia el altar donde seth me esperaba, sonreí mirando sus ojos, en los cuales siempre me podía perder, el esta vestido de su traje elegante camisa azul y su corbata blanca, mi vestido era muy hermoso casi como el de las princesas de Disney solo que era blanco con detalles azules , una vez ya frente a seth Charlie tomo mi mano y la depocito sobre la de seth

-cuídala-dijo

-con mi vida- dijo seth

Sonreí mirando mi mano y la de seth mientras nos girábamos hacia el sacerdote

-hermanos estamos aquí para unir a Isabela swan y seth Clearwater en sagrado matrimonio, ambos aquí prometerán ante dios y todos nosotros estar para todas sus vidas-sonreí mirando los ojos de seth mientras este hacia lo mismo mirando mis ojos- seth ¿aceptas a Isabela swan como tu esposa, amarla, respetarla hasta el fin de sus días?

-yo seth Clearwater te acepto a ti bella swan para amarte, respetarte en salud y enfermedad hasta el resto de tus días-dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en mi dedo

- yo Isabela swan-susurre tomando el anillo y colocándoselo en su dedo- a ti seth Clearwater para amarte, respetarte en salud y enfermedad hasta el fin de tus días –dije sonriendo

´-por el poder que se me ha conferíos os declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios a unido no lo separe el hombre-dijo el sacerdote- puede besar a la novia

Seth sonrío tomando suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso suavemente, le correspondí el beso mientras se escuchaba los aplausos y aullidos

-les presento a los señores Clearwater -dijo el sacerdote

La recepción fue en la playa donde seth me saco la liga de las piernas y lo lanzo en la cara de quila mientras este era molestado Pro la Maidana, a la hora de lanzar el ramo este cayo en las sorpresivas manos de leah la cual estaba con Brady su imprimado a su lado

-bella-dijo SAM

-SAM-dije

- felicidades-saco un collar con forma de lobo y con la letra "B" grabada

-OH es hermoso SAM-dije

-esto es para la nueva señora cleawater y futura alfa-dijo

-futura alfa-susurre

-si bella, después de mi en ser alfa vienen tu o Jacob-dijo mirando a jake- pero el no desea serlo

-entonces lo serré yo-dije

-si bella-susurro- MANADA-dijo en voz más fuerte- os presento a bella Clearwater nuestra nueva alfa

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron felices


	21. epilogio

Capitulo 19: epilogo

Dos años han pasado de mi boda con seth, también desde que soy la nueva alfa de la manada, muchas cosas ocurrieron en este tiempo como que Charlie y Sue se casaran, al igual que leah y Brady, también llego a nuestras vidas la pequeña ally, mi hermosa hija, tenia los ojos de seth pero su pelo y facciones eran idéntica a las mías, mi pequeña hija se llamaba ally marie Clearwater swan, todos en la manada la adoraban, ella era la alegría que faltaba en mi vida

Alice Nov.

Mis visiones sobre bella se habían acabado, por axial decirlo ya no la veía con claridad como antes, de seguro ella ahora estaría casada y con hijos como cualquier humana, Edward aun no asumía que ya no estaría jamás con ella, pero todos teníamos la esperanza de que Edward encontrara a su media mitad, sentí la brisa cambiar, siempre sucedía cuando iba a tener una visiona si que me concentre

*visón*

_Una chica de pelo caoba y ojos negros estaba sentada al lado de Edward, su olor tenia una mezcla entre mar y fresas y por su tono de piel algo decía que no era de forks si no de la reserva_

_-hola soy Edward Cullen-dijo Eddie mientras se presentaba a su nueva compañera mientras la chica se sonrojaba_

_-soy ally…._

*visón off*

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Edward

-no lo se la visión termina allí-dije

-pero que tiene que ver conmigo-susurro

- no lo se-dije

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por que aparecía en mis visiones?

* * *

hola gracias a todas las que leyeron este fan fic espero que les haya gustado


End file.
